cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Big Happy Family Accords
The One Big Happy Family Accords is a maroon team senate and anti-aggression pact announced on 12th September, 2014. It ceased to exist on the 16th February, 2017. One Big Happy Family Accords Preamble It is recognized that Maroon alliances are a markedly diverse amalgamation of alliances with a wide ranging set of ideals and beliefs. Because of this, it must be reinforced that all signatory alliances retain sovereignty and are distinct from the collective as represented by this treaty. One Big Happy Family The free trade of resources, money, & technology between members of the family are encouraged to the benefit the sphere as well as each other. Family members and their respective members agree to remain civil to each other at all times, especially in public forums. Furthermore, they agree to resolve all conflicts with other family members through the use of diplomacy and affirm their dedication to avoiding conflict within Maroon. No signatory alliance shall raise arms against a fellow signatory. This agreement does not, however, supersede the activation of any mutual defense clauses within any other agreements that a signatory may hold. Maroon Senate Signatories who retain senate seats, referred to hereafter as Senatorial Alliances, agree to abide by the following guidelines for senate usage. No Senatorial Alliance shall place sanctions, either trade or aid, upon the nations of another signatory alliance. Senatorial Alliances are encouraged to provide fair use of their senate powers to those signatory alliances which do not have senators of their own, where fair use is defined as any request which the Senatorial Alliance determines does not in some way conflict with any other official agreements. Senatorial Alliances also agree to work with other signatories towards a consensus on all team wide events prior to voting. Should a Senatorial Alliance choose to leave the family, they pledge to continue to honor the contents of this section until the end of their current senate term. Amendments The family members may amend these accords with the agreement of every other member of the family. Joining the Family Alliances with over 50% of their membership on maroon may announce their intention to join to a family member at any time. That family member shall bring up a discussion to the others regarding the potential entry. A vote shall be held and at least 75% of the signatories must vote in favor for their entry to be approved. Leaving the Family Alliances wishing to leave the family should give 48 hours notice privately to each other family member before leaving. In addition, if the percentage of maroon nations in a family member drops below 50% then they are automatically considered withdrawn after 48 hours. Signatories For the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers *constapatedape, Triumvir Extrodinare *Chuck Normis, Triumvir/Founder *Raistandantilus - Triumvir, International Man of History *CommanderX minister of :boobs: *Mydas, Minister of Recruitment *liltrekkie, Minister of Finance *Dutchmaster, Minister of War/Defense *Champcardon of Rudostan, Chancellor of the Coalition of Royal Allied Powers For the Global Order of Darkness *Xiphosis, Dark Lord *Mishie, Lord of the Exterior For Non Grata ;The Party Guys (Triumvirs) *Erwin Schrodinger, The Master of the Universe *Stewie, The Dirty Hippy *Lord Nettles, The Lord of the Dance ;Old Man's Club (Advisors) *Caustic, The Bald *Derwood, The Old *Steve Buscemi, The Sexy Latte *MiketheFirst, The Secret Leader *dane0, The Blood God *King Xander, The Hidden One ;The Part Timers (Deputies) *Duderonomy, The Slow *Unkajo (Krihelion), The Poor *Abshire, The n00b *Banslam, The Experienced ;The Even More Part Timers (Conclave) *Prefontaine, The Lazy *Blackclown, The Gunslinger *Sunny Side King, The Bear *Trigger, The Resident Seer *KameraadLenin, The Communist *naabgamer, The Dutch *King Solomon, The Trader *Ying Yang Mafia, The Fluffer ;The Honoured Ones *Titodafarmer For Nordreich Albeit with some distaste of the word happy *Oro Ibah Aozpi, Kaiser von Nordreich *Redneck, Kronprinz *TurnipCruncher, Reichskanzler *Latexi, Reichsminister of the Interior *King Nupe, Reichsminister of Education For Random Insanity Alliance *Shadow, By the Grace of Cactuar, His Glorious Excellency The Most Holy, Blessed, and Venerable Eternal Triumvir of Random Insanity and the Dominions and Territories thereunto belonging, Captain Planet Emeritus, Supreme Pontiff of the Holy Realms of the Cactuar, Defender of the Faith, Guardian of the Funk, Grand Master of the Most Noble Sovereign Military Order of Cactimus Prime, Central Commander of the Nintuar Clan, Leader and Guide of the Rivolucion, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Archduke of Disorder, Overlord of Lunacy, Puppetmaster of Chaos, etc. *im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, Enemy of Spelling, Secretly a Dog *Ogaden, Spammer of Inboxes, Head of Economics, Buzzkill Extraordinaire *biofantic, Head of Military Operations, Master of the Galaxy, the 5th ghostbuster, Singer of great epics, Divider of Canyons, Emperor of Emperors, Leader of the New Generation, Squire to Shadow's Shadow's Shadow's Shadow, Lighter of lights, Secret Fascist Leader of the People *dester55, *sig goes here* *Croix, Assistant to Shadow *Jenne, Master of Puppets, Slave to the Man, Former Minister of Every'f'ing'thing, doombird mercenary extraordinaire *Moth, signs teamwide treaties while declaring war on DBDC nations :D :D :D *cctmsp13, viceroy For Reavers For the Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes *porksaber, blood god of the seaworthy liberian boxes. For The Congolese Soukous Society *Landru the Falcon, Mobutu of Kinshasa and Keeper of the Mobutuist Pantheon *Jacob Hanson, Mobutu of Lubumbashi and Most Authentic Jacobin *Cshoes, Mobutu of Gbadolite and Most Authentic Shoe Man For The Last Remnants ;Triumvirate *Kestral *Hombre de Murcielago *Elorian For The Templar Knights ;Grand master *Merick ;Marshals *Mandystalin *Sojourner *Lolatyou *rustikus ;Elder council *Mother empire *Konatantine *Bratsalvia *Nuclearglow For the United Sovereign Nations *FluffyEwunga AKA Cora Mcstrap, Queen *Rylejed, Prime Minister & Minister of Finance *Buckner, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Rick, Minister of Internal Affairs *Plato33, Minister of Trade *Noreen, Minister of Recruitment See Also Category:Reavers